


Empathy

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: Fic request from sea040561 on tumblr. My heart and my own pain went into this. I love you, dear stranger





	Empathy

Sitting in your room, you hear the running of feet up the stairs. 

"Y/N? Where are you?" The voice of a worried Jared comes from down the hall. You stay silent, tears streaming down your face. It had been a day.

"I bet they are in their room. Why they didn’t call us directly..." Jensen he muttered soft with pain in his voice. 

There was a knock on your door. "Y/N, it's us. Please let us in.." Jared pleaded softly. 

"Go away." Your voice cracks with sadness. 

"Please... We came as soon as Misha called.." Jared continued to plead through the door. 

You stand slowly and walk to the door and open it. Your face is wet from crying most of the day. The boys both pull you into a tight hug with Jensen kissing the top of your head. 

"Why didn't you call us?" Jared pulled away letting Jensen hold you.

"I.. I didn't want to bug you guys.." The tears had come back again. 

"But this is something that.. We should..." Jared ran a hand through his hair obviously distraught that he wasn't there for you for such a big thing.

You shake your head and start to speak but Jensen shushes you. "It's okay, Y/N. We're here now." He pet your hair softly as you turn into his chest to cry. It wasn't the same kind of crying as you had done in the car. The soft simpering, the blank face, the sad actress tears. No. This was raw, heart wrenching tears. Gasping for breath on every heave, clinging to Jensen with white knuckles, and soaking his shirt. It had finally hit. Your sweet baby was gone. The dog you raised as a puppy. She had closed her eyes in the middle of the night and you awake to her being cold. 

You hear Jared say something about making you three some food as Jensen sat on the floor, cradling you. He showered your head with kisses, staying silent. Once your crying had become soft, he pulled your chin up to look at him. 

"Why didn't you call me? I would have dropped everything and been at the vet.. Y/N, you didn’t have to go through that alone." 

You nod and clear your throat. "I know I'm sorry." 

Jensen held you tightly and kissed you. "Please always remember that I'm here for you. That's what this is about. Me being here for you and you being here for me." 

You nod again and curl into Jensen. Tears start to prickle the corner of your eyes again. 

"Let it out honey. It's okay. Cry as much as you need to." 

You hear Jared walking up the stairs with something that smells amazing. "I made grilled cheeses. Who's hungry? Y/N, have you eaten yet?" 

You shake your head and Jensen takes a grilled cheese and holds it in front of your mouth. "Eat." You take a bite, letting the melted cheese warm you. You didn't realize how cold you were or how hungry you were. Before you know it, you've eaten all six of them. Jared smiled warmly. "Good. Now, how about we have something to drink?" 

You smile and nod as the boys stand up. They both help you up and Jensen kisses you softly. "It's gonna be okay honey. I promise. She's still here with you. She'll always be here with you."


End file.
